thebannersagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Banner Saga Vinyl Soundtrack
The Banner Saga Vinyl Soundtrack — сборник музыкальных композиций, выпущенный на виниловой грампластинке. Музыка, которую композитор Остин Уинтори написал для The Banner Saga, теперь доступна на виниловых пластинках. В комплект, помимо двух двусторонних пластинок разного цвета, входит код на загрузку цифровой версии всех саундтреков. Приятное дополнение для тех, кто хочет слушать любимую музыку на цифровых устройствах. Содержание *Комплектация: 2xLP (2 виниловые пластики) *Носитель: двусторонняя (180 мм) виниловая грампластинка *Композитор: Остин Уинтори *Дизайн: Эрни Йоргенсен *Включает цифровой саундтрек (код) *Цена: $ 40.00 Информация = Мы были поражены игрой The Banner Saga от Stoic studio, когда она впервые была выпущена в 2014 году! Это эпическая ролевая игра, вдохновленная легендой о викингах, которая умело преподносит созданный художественный стиль, историю и стратегию в позабытом жанре. Значительная часть эпических приключений передается не только через визуальные эффекты, но также через яркое музыкальное сопровождение. Композитор Остин Уинтори мастерски создал любимые многими игровые саундтреки, в том числе саундтрек для игры Journey, который номинировался на премию Грэмми, и Banner Saga следует в том же направлении. Он не оглядывался назад, когда создавал композиции для The Banner Saga — его прекрасный и запоминающийся — и мы рады выпустить его на великолепной 180-мм виниловой грампластинке впервые! Думаете обложка выглядит знакомо? Это потому, что у The Banner Saga есть собственный художественный руководитель, Эрни Йоргенсен, разработавший этот оригинальный дизайн специально для обложки винилового альбома. Оригинальные композиции Остина Уинтори Музыка в исполнении Даллаского духового симфонического оркестра Дирижер Джерри Ф. Янкин - - - - - - Солисты - - - - - - Тейлор Дэвис, скрипка Питер Холленс, вокал Малука, вокал Йоханн Сигуроарсон, вокал Сведение: Стив Кемпстер Звукооператор: Кевин Голберман Электрогитара: Майк Нейметц Диджериду: Рандин Грайвс Исландский вокал Rósa Guðný Þórsdóttir Исландский перевод Davíð Þór Jónsson Исландский вокал Friðrik Sturluson - - - - - - Даллаский духовой симфонический оркестр- - - - - - Исполнительный директор: Ким Кэмпбелл Звукорежиссер: Кейт О. Джонсон, Шон Мартин ......................................... iam8bit выражает благодарность Остину Уинтори, Stoic Studios и Versus Evil за создание виниловой пластинки! |-| Оригинал = We were blown away by Stoic's The Banner Saga when it first launched in 2014! It’s an epic role-playing game inspired by Viking legend that brings skillfully crafted art, story and strategy to a genre all but forgotten. Much of the epic adventure is conveyed not only through visuals, but also the game’s powerful music. Composer Austin Wintory has masterfully created some of our favorite game soundtracks ever, including the Grammy-nominated score to Journey (a first for any soundtrack album, to be sure) - and Banner Saga follows suit. He held nothing back when crafting the score for The Banner Saga - its beautiful and haunting - and we’re so pleased to be minting it on gorgeous 180-gram vinyl for the very first time! Think the cover art looks familiar? That’s because Banner Saga’s own art director, Arnie Jorgenson, designed this original piece specifically for the vinyl. Original score composed by Austin Wintory Music performed by The Dallas Winds Conducted by Jerry F. Junkin - - - - - - Soloists - - - - - - Taylor Davis, violin Peter Hollens, vocals Malukah, vocals Johann Sigurdarson, vocals Score mixed and mastered by Steve Kempster Digital Recordist: Kevin Globerman Prepared electric guitar: Mike Niemietz Didgeridoo: Randin Graves Icelandic vocals directed and casted by Rósa Guðný Þórsdóttir Icelandic translations by Davíð Þór Jónsson Icelandic vocals engineered by Friðrik Sturluson - - - - - - Dallas Winds - - - - - - Executive Director: Kim Campbell Recording engineers: Keith O. Johnson, Sean Martin ......................................... iam8bit would like to thank Austin Wintory, Stoic Studios, and Versus Evil for making this vinyl a reality! Категория:Саундтреки